


For Today

by LAMusings



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Feelings, JunMaeng, finale oneshot, tinge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: The hardest part will be later tonight, after they’re all done hugging and crying and congratulating and consoling each other, when he goes back to his room and packs up his things and says goodbye to all the new friends he’s made.orDongmyeong can't quite believe he made it to the live show. And unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.





	For Today

The second the screen announces the four people vying for 9th place, Dongmyeong feels like he can breathe again.

He never expected to make it this far.  
Rain sunbaenim was right — sticking around until the Live was a miracle and Dongmyeong feels honored to be here, surrounded by such talented and deserving individuals. If you’d told him a few months ago that he’d be roasting under the stage lights with an actual chance of debuting, he wouldn’t have believed it, but here he is. 

It’s just… 

Dongmyeong’s exhausted. 

He’s ready to sleep for a week.  
He’s excited to lounge around in sweats and eat his mother’s cooking again and to hang out with his twin. He’s looking forward to seeing his bandmates and song writing with them again and playing an actual, upright piano. Oh, and not having dance practice for 16 hours a day. As great as it would be to debut in a group with dancers like Feeldog and Euijin, the very thought is almost too much for his self-esteem. 

But he’s not debuting.  
He didn’t make it and it’s a little bittersweet, but he’s ok. 

The hardest part will be later tonight, after they’re all done hugging and crying and congratulating and consoling each other, when he goes back to his room and packs up his things and says goodbye to all the new friends he’s made. 

“Chan!”

Dongmyeong feels a rush of happiness. _Of course_ , he thinks as he reaches through the huddle to pat the boy’s shoulder and then push him towards the other stage. Watching his hyung stumble towards the other 8… 

It’s as it should be.  
Life is good.

\---

It’s 1:23 a.m. — a time no longer foreign Dongmyeong, but one he’ll happily avoid in favor of sleep for the foreseeable future — and he’s surrounded by a sea of clothes. He should be in the halls or downstairs saying goodbye, but instead, he’s been staring at his empty suitcase for too long, debating how to pack up both his belongings and all of the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Right_ , he thinks to himself, _there’s no such thing as alone time in the dorm_. 

“Come in!” He calls.

A familiar form slips in the room and naturally Dongmyeong grins. 

“You don’t have to knock. It’s your room too, you dork.” He quips fondly, grabbing a few t-shirts to fold. He pretends to pack absentmindedly, but truthfully, Dongmyeong isn’t sure of what to say now. After a beat of silence, he finally looks up and his breath catches.

He hasn’t spoken to Jun since before the Live and afterward the younger left him alone, figuring his hyung would be a little busy, what with _winning_ and all. And of course, because he knew there’d be tears; It’s just how Jun is — a social, but sensitive butterfly. The sight of his hyung’s red, puffy eyes hurts. The younger swallows his worry and offers Jun a soft smile. 

“A bunch of these,” Dongmyeong gestures to a wad of t-shirts, “are yours, so feel free to grab them now. Otherwise, you might never see them again.” It was supposed to be a joke to lighten the mood, but instead his stomach sinks at the thought of never seeing Jun again. 

“Though, I suppose I _could_ mail them back to you.” Dongmyeong ponders as an afterthought, quirking his head to the side. 

Jun doesn’t reply. Instead, he shuffles forward and collapses on the floor next to Dongmyeong, watching silently as the boy folds until Jun decides he’s had enough and snakes his arms around the other, pulling him into a hug. 

“Yah! I already took a shower.” Dongmyeong whines, trying to wiggle out of Jun’s grasp, but the older tightens his grip so that Dongmyeong’s back is flush against his chest; The boy stills. Then Jun rests his chin on the younger’s shoulder and nuzzles his neck.

“Don’t talk like this is the end.” The older mumbles.

After a moment, Dongmyeong nods in concession, allowing his head to fall limp against Jun’s chest. His eyes flutter shut; He soaks up Jun’s presence and little by little, his body relaxes. Never mind the little voice in his head that whispers pessimistic nothings. Right now, he just enjoys the moment. 

Time gets away from them until finally there comes another knock on the door.

It’s Hansol hyung this time, who with a shy, but knowing smile, mumbles softly about who’s leaving and how Jun probably wants to say goodbye and that Dongmyeong’s packing is admirable but likely futile given the state of the room; The youngest chuckles in agreement. Weaseling out of Jun’s arms, Dongmyeong stands up and replies with a strained smile, “You can take him, hyung.” And before Jun can protest, Hansol spares the younger one last commiserating nod and drags said man out of the room.

Dongmyeong can’t be sure, but in that moment, but it certainly _feels_ like the end of something.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while, contemplating whether or not to expand, but there's something lovely about this fic as a oneshot.... anyway, junmaeng were my Unit otp and I hope for the best for them now that UNB is active and ONEWE are about to debut! Seriously, the debut trailer for dongmyeong and the rest of the band is spectacular - go watch it!!!


End file.
